


Leave Your Hat On

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [18]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Flirting, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami and Feilong plan a little birthday surprise for their favorite therapist.





	Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic for a friend who wanted to see Asami in a strip tease. That's pretty much it. The title comes from a couple of famous film strip teases, one very sexy, and one not so much. XD Written March 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"That was a first-class dinner, Feilong. Please thank your cook." Hamada sank down onto the sofa with a sigh and accepted a cup of sake. "I'm completely stuffed now."

It had been an unexpected surprise, the invitation. He'd assumed he'd be spending his birthday alone this year. His parents were in Boston, and when he'd tried reaching Akihito he'd got a 'phone out of range' message.

"You don't want any cake? We're supposed to have cake. And ice cream. I know because Akihito got those for me on my birthday, though he ended up eating them all himself. They were a little sweet for me anyway. But you enjoy sweets, don't you Makoto?"

"I do, and I'd love to have some cake," he held up his free hand, keeping Feilong from rising from his seat, "later. When I have more room. It's really too bad Tao and Akihito couldn't be here this evening."

Feilong started slightly. "Why, yes, it is. But Tao had made plans to stay with a friend before he knew about your birthday. And a job called Akihito away suddenly. I'm sure he'll celebrate with you when he returns. But in the meantime, you still have us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. You don't think I could ignore my favorite shrink's birthday, do you?"

Hamada's eyes closed in resignation. He knew that deep voice anywhere. He heard it in his sleep often enough.

"Asami-san." He rose and turned to face his tormentor, who was leaning against the door frame wearing the same outfit he'd worn the first time Hamada had come to dinner. Leather jacket, tshirt, leather pants, biker boots. All in black. All wrapping up a long cool package that just _did_ things to him.

Hamada's gaze dropped a little. The black leather pants still hugged those hips and thighs, everything they held clearly defined. He swallowed, sat back down quickly, and emptied his cup. Then he turned to look at Feilong, wondering what the explanation would be.

Feilong was smiling wickedly. 

Hamada looked around for more sake. 

"What about those rules of yours?" He was embarrassed to hear his voice squeak.

Feilong patted his arm. "We don't intend to break any. But we thought you should have a nice birthday present. A harmless one. Plus," he leaned forward with a whisper, "I've been trying to get Asami to do this all year. Work with me. I'll owe you."

Hamada sat back with a puzzled laugh. "You're on."

"No. I am." Asami switched off the main lights and walked over to stand in front of them. Music started playing. It didn't have words, just a very slow, sensual melody, a song that sounded familiar though he couldn't place it. But in a minute he didn't care, because the rasping of the zipper on Asami's leather jacket caught his attention, and he realized that Asami was going to strip for them. His heart thudded.

The coat went first. Asami turned, and a simple shrug of the shoulders made it slide down his back. It caught for a second on his ass, but a slow rotation of his hips freed it. Feilong said something softly in Chinese that sounded like swearing. Hamada agreed.

Asami turned back to them, slowly running his hands up his ripped torso, all his muscles visible through the skin-tight t-shirt. His fingers played across his chest, then paused at his nipples, flicking them casually, letting them harden. Hamada felt his own tighten in response and he folded his arms to cover them. He heard a chuckle, and his eyes flew up to meet a playful look from the man.

 _He's having fun!_ He was tickled to death to see this side of Asami. He knew how rare it must be for him to let anyone see him like this. Hamada smiled invitingly, encouraging more.

Asami laughed wickedly and hooked his thumbs in the top of his waistband, near his fly. He let his fingers run along the opening, caressing the obvious bulge that was growing. Once he had their attention where he wanted it, he tugged at the zipper, so slowly Hamada thought he could hear each click. He didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until Feilong's hand under his jaw closed it with a snap. 

"Don't drool on my furniture."

"Don't... don’t.... " he waved his hands helplessly at Asami.

Asami let his fly hang open, his tight black briefs showing, and they showed everything. He might as well not have worn any. _Oh God why do they have to be so tight? What am I saying? Thank you God for making them so tight!_

Those long fingers he dreamed of moved to the bottom of the t-shirt, pulling it up, revealing the toned muscles there. Hamada had never had the chance to lick those abs. His tongue ran along his lips, imagining it now. He watched Asami's fingers trace their lines, his tongue following their every move in his mind. 

Hamada whimpered inside. He wanted and wanted bad, but he knew there'd be no relief for him here, partly because they were just playing a game but mainly because none of them would ever hurt Akihito. He'd just have to find some other way to spend himself later tonight. Still...

Asami's hands were moving up under the shirt now. He'd let his head fall slightly to the side as he caressed himself, enjoying the sensations. But his eyes never left them. Always watching for weaknesses.

With a swift move he tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it at Hamada, who caught it with a grin. Feilong reached over to take it, but Hamada scowled and moved it out of reach. "My birthday. Mine."

Feilong raised his hands in surrender and backed away.

A throat clearing in annoyance brought their attention back to where it was supposed to be, front and center, where Asami stood with torso bare, hair tousled like he'd just woken, pants unzipped like he just pulled them on, eyes half open and gleaming with a look that said Feilong was going to get fucked into the wall tonight. 

"Jesus Mary and Joseph." Hamada suppressed a laugh at the oath he'd taught the Chinese man. It sounded odd coming from him, but it wasn't inappropriate.

His eyes were drawn back to Asami though. How could he look elsewhere? He was like a sex god stepping into life from an erotic painting.

Asami continued to let his hands travel his body, moving to the slow music. His body stretched invitingly, showing off the perfect contours, the hard muscles moving under the flawless skin. His hips were moving too, like a perfect piece of machinery, smooth, graceful, powerful. He remember them driving against his and a whimper broke from him. He'd have been embarrassed but for the moan that came from Feilong.

Asami walked toward them. Though walk was a bad word for it. Walk was what normal men did. Asami looked like a tiger stalking prey. He came to a stop in front of Feilong and let the toe of his motorcycle boot trace a path up the inside of Feilong's leg. His foot came to a rest on Feilong's crotch, and his ankle rotated slightly. Feilong wet his lips. Asami just said, "Pull."

Feilong's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and slid his hands up that long leather-clad leg until they reached the top. He bent his head and with his tongue licked one broad stroke along Asami's thigh, then he let his hands run back down the leather to the top of the boot, which he finally jerked off. He looked up at Asami from under his long lashes. "Like that?" Asami laughed and bent, grabbing Feilong's chin, and their mouths met in a fierce kiss.

Hamada felt like he was watching something deeply intimate between the two, like he shouldn't be seeing it. Yet he couldn't look away, knowing they wouldn't have shown him this if they hadn't trusted him to see it. Their mouths separated, but their eyes did not, and he saw promises pass that he wished he could share.

Asami took a step back, then turned to him. Hamada wanted to touch him, but knew he could not with Feilong there. He felt Feilong's eyes on him now, and they were much sharper than they'd been earlier in the evening, because now he was watching his mate with another man.

Asami repeated his motions, bringing his foot to rest on Hamada's hard crotch, rubbing it lightly. When he spoke Hamada felt a rush of pleasure inside his groin that almost made him embarrass himself. "You know what to do, Makoto." As his hands reached forward he heard a growl from Feilong, and he froze at the feral light in those eyes. 

"Fei." Asami's voice caressed and cajoled. 

Feilong looked up at Asami and their eyes once again spoke a conversation he wasn't party to. He saw Feilong's body visibly relax and humor return to his face. "Forgive me Makoto. I got carried away. Please, do as you wish. To an extent."

Hamada heeded the warning in those words. He pulled the boot off, no more, and handed it to Feilong. "I'm still keeping the shirt." 

Feilong patted his shoulder. "Of course you may." Making it clear that without Feilong's permission, he wouldn't be doing squat.

Asami, now barefoot, his feet long and beautiful, caught their attention by turning his back to them and, spreading his legs apart slightly, bent straight over.

Feilong fell back against the couch. "Oh fuck. I can't take this."

Hamada knew what he meant.

One of Asami's hands appeared between his thighs, rubbing himself lightly from cock to balls to ass and back again. The other played over the leather on the swell of his ass. Hamada sat on his hands to keep from grabbing. He chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from leaning forward and biting.

Feilong's hand came into his field of vision and smacked that perfect ass. "Stop that. Any more and you'll give him a heart attack."

Asami stood up straight and turned around. He ran both his hands through his hair and posed that way, arms raised. "And you? What will happen to you?"

"Anything you please."

The trademark smirk appeared. "You know what I want."

"I know." Feilong's voice was resigned but certain.

Asami's eyes shone. He'd obviously won something, but what that was neither of them shared. He glanced at Hamada from the corner of his eye. "What do you think Makoto? Should I continue?"

Hamada nodded eagerly. Asami grinned. "Good boy."

He wagged his tail, or he would have if he'd had one.

"Why don't you come here and help me with this next part?"

"No."

Feilong's voice stopped him in the middle of getting up. He sank back down to the sofa. He would never go against Feilong's wishes.

"You always push it, Ryuichi."

"Don't be so fussy. I'm not asking him to fuck me. Are you going to fuck me, Makoto?"

He shook his head. His voice had stopped working awhile ago.

Asami's voice dropped a notch. "And do you want me to fuck _you_?"

He wanted to say yes. Everything told him to say no. But he wanted to say yes, and he was weak. And Asami knew it.

Feilong saved him. "What would Akihito think about this?"

That swept the grin off Asami's face. "You always play dirty, Fei. But you always choose the perfect weapon, my pretty assassin."

Hamada felt Feilong's hand on his and that pulled him from his stupor. He turned to his friend. "I'm the one who got carried away this time. I'm sorry."

Feilong shook his head. "Don't be. He could make the pope himself beg."

Hamada thought about the pope, any pope. "That's... disgusting."

"Like that's a big deal. Popes are easy," they heard, muttered with a shrug.

They both stared at him in horror.

Asami stared back. "What?"

A voice rang out in the hallway. "I'm home!" 

"Shit." "Fuck." "Uh, I'd better go now." 

The door banged open and Akihito bounded in and came to a halt. His eyes widened at the sight of Asami, and just stayed there. With some obvious difficulty he tore them away and moved them to the couch where Feilong and Hamada sat. Then they went back to Asami and stayed at about belt level.

"He's stunned, poor dear. Perhaps you should leave now, Makoto. I'll have Akihito call you tomorrow."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look good."

"I'm sure. Here's your shirt."

"He's already wearing a shirt." Akihito's voice was rather unfriendly.

"Ah. Akihito. Well this one is a birthday present we gave him."

Akihito blinked and looked at Hamada. "It's your birthday? Is that why they did this?"

Hamada felt his face redden. "Yes. They were just being kind, Akihito. "

"Were they?" Akihito turned his gaze back to Asami. After a minute his eyes softened. "I think they were. Well then. This was a present too?" He jerked his head toward Asami.

Feilong approached him and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Yes, love. I was here the whole time. Nothing happened except a little striptease."

"Very little, from what I see. You didn't even get him out of his pants." Akihito's eyes never left Asami's. "I'd say he has a bit more work to do, wouldn't you?"

He hadn't noticed how tense Asami was until the man relaxed at those words. The corner of Asami's mouth quirked up. "Quite a bit."

Akihito pulled out his wallet, walked over to Asami, and stuffed a 10,000 yen note down the front of his underwear. "I'll expect my money's worth."

"Cheapskate. All you'll get for that is a blowjob."

Hamada opened his wallet. "Do you take credit cards?"

That broke any tension left in the room as Akihito and Feilong started laughing. Asami looked at him approvingly. The glow that gave him made him understand why men would follow Asami to their deaths.

Asami waved toward the couch. "Take a seat. It looks like I have a show to finish."

After he sat down and got some fresh sake, Akihito leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Should we make popcorn?"

"Popcorn and sake? Jesus, Akihito." Hamada shook his head. "Besides, it only takes a minute of his act for your muscles to stop working. After that, you're at his mercy. God only knows what he'd do with the popcorn."

Akihito nodded sagely. "I see. The butter would be a really big mistake then too." 

"Really big." Hamada's eyes fastened on the end of that 10,000 yen note. "Really, really big." Akihito poked him and he shut up.

The music, which had been set on repeat, was still playing. It suddenly cut off and was replaced by another song. Feilong plopped back down onto the couch and tossed Asami a black fedora. 

They all recognized the music and started laughing. All but Asami. 

"Wait a minute. I have no intention of going that far."

"Oh yes you do. For that kind of money, I expect the Full Monty."

"Don't disappoint the boys now, Ryuichi."

Hamada just sat and gave his best puppy impression.

Asami twirled the hat around on his finger for a minute, looking from one to the next. He shook his head. "Don't blame me for your blood loss." He turned his back and put the hat on, then looked back at them over his shoulder.

There were three gulps and a "Holy shit." Akihito was leaning so far forward he almost fell over.

Hamada and Feilong looked at each other and shook their heads. Newbies. Then Asami started moving his hips in time to the music.

That was the last rational thing Hamada remembered.

 

\--

 

The next morning he woke up in his apartment, wondering how much of that was a dream. But when he got out of bed and found himself wearing a black t-shirt and briefs he grinned ear to ear. The remains of a cake and the hat were left on the table with a note stuck in the silk hatband.

 

Keep the hat, Makoto. It looked good on you. But you really need to work on your dancing. ~~Call me and I'll show you some moves.~~ **Don't call him!! But I hope you had fun! XD I sure did! I got great pix of you during your table dance. I'll send copies. :-) Happy Birthday! (Sorry I ate all your ice cream)**

_Yes, Happy Birthday Makoto dear. We'll have tea and your ice cream soon, Akihito not withstanding, and discuss things more refined. Until then, enjoy your gifts. _

_Your friends,_

Asami

**Akihito**

_Feilong_

He set the Fedora on his head and examined himself in the mirror. His hips swiveled has he danced for a second, trying to copy Asami's moves. _God, I'm hero-worshipping Asami._ Well, he was a man of epic proportions.

He sat down at the table and broke off a chunk of cake. It looked like a good breakfast to him, and he ate it down to the crumbs and licked his fingers. Though it would have been even better with ice cream. He leaned back with a satisfied sigh, stretched his legs out, and covered his face with the hat. He didn't remember much of it but he remembered enough. _That was the Best. Birthday. Ever._

 

~end~


End file.
